Falling for the Enemy
by MissPop
Summary: What will you do when you find out that the innocent girl you have fallen in love with is actually a cold-blooded assassin?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! So this is basically a story about Quinn who is a secret agent and Rachel who is a hired assassin. That's all I'm going to say because I don't want to give away spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_International Defence Academy_

Quinn Fabray is anxiously standing in front of the General/Headmaster's door. Her uniform suddenly feels tighter than it was before. Being called by the General can only mean one of the two things: you're going to be put on a team and start training to become a proper agent or spy, or you're going to be sent to another one of their schools in a different country because you have been nothing but trouble. Quinn is sure that it won't be the latter. Her thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice coming from the office. "You may enter."

The blonde beauty cleared her throat and straightened her back before entering the room.

"Sir, I heard you asked for me. What can I do for you?"

"Ah, miss Fabray. You are aware that you are at the top of your class, right?" The General flipped through some folders from his file cabinet.

"Yes, sir."

"Instead of putting you on a team, I have decided to put you on your very first mission."

Quinn's eyes widen. Yes, she is the best in their class, but she is only a teenager. How can a fifteen-year-old teenager possibly be ready for a mission? "Sir, I've been told that teenagers aren't allowed to participate in missions. I haven't even been instated in a team."

The General laughed. He _laughed._ His reaction made Quinn even more nervous. "I know, I know. But we can't have a thirty-year-old agent go undercover as a high school student, now can we?"

"No, sir." Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. "You would like me to go undercover as a _normal_ high school student?" The General raised an eyebrow. "-sir?"

The older man grabbed a remote control and pointed it towards the 80-inch flat-screen monitor mounted on the wall. "You see, we have been informed about a secret organization in Russia and they have managed to steal a _very important chip_ from the CIA." A small chip was shown on the screen. Quinn wondered how something as small as her thumb nail could cause such nuisance. "Now, I don't know what this chip is, yet, but they asked for our help in getting it back."

"And you want me to retrieve it, sir?"

"Yes. _Someone_ informed us of the place these people would stay, though we don't know who they are and how dangerous they can be." The General clicked something on the remote and the monitor flashed a map and showed the name of the place: _Lima, Ohio_. "We have already enrolled you to a school called William McKinley High School. You'll be flying to Lima in a month. Your last few weeks in our Academy will be spent training with the class one agents." The older man turned the monitor off. "That is all. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Quinn saluted.

* * *

_Unknown Island_

Mistress V is observing her finest work from her jeep: a petite brunette who is currently in a sword fight with a spy from Japan. Spies from different countries have tried to get more information regarding their _private organization_, but all have failed. They are not aware of the ruthless killers who have been trained to protect the island. Unfortunately, the Japanese spy thought the small brunette needed saving- he thought the girl was one of the victims who were kidnapped and were forced to work. He should have known better. The brunette's small stature is not something to be taken lightly. The moment she took out the hidden sword she had, the spy knew he has failed his country.

The red head who has trained this girl is very proud. She took her away from the car accident she was in when she was five years old. The little girl suffered from amnesia and forgot about her fathers. After two years of taking care of the brunette, she introduced her to the _business_. _Her_ brunette managed to _pass_ every single test she sent her way. She was a natural.

When a head came flying her way, she grinned. After eight years of _intense_ training, the older woman knows Rachel is finally ready for _something more_. The redhead stood up and made her way towards the smaller girl.

"You have proven your loyalty to us, to this island- to _me_." Mistress V brushed away brown hair away from the brunette's face. "Because of that, your next assignment will no longer be protecting this place. Your next assignment will be off this island." Rachel tilted her head in confusion. "We are going to send you to the United States. You'll be going to high school- just like any other teenager your age. We have prepared the needed papers for your stay, and we have also forged some needed documents for your enrolment." The older woman gave her a smile. "Are you excited, my dear?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Excellent. You will be known as Rachel Barbra Berry. We have a contract with another organization from Russia. Your mission is to annihilate anything or _anyone_ who is a liability to them. They now reside in Lima, Ohio- you will be staying there too. Our sources have also told us about a possible defence system being made in that place. You have to destroy that. Do whatever you can to make sure our _friends_ do not have any problems with the... authorities." Mistress V kissed Rachel's forehead which earned her a contented sigh. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Very well then. You will be starting your first year in high school in a month. Before that, we are going to buy you new clothes."

"Really?"

"Anything for my star _pupil_." Mistress V said which made Rachel blush. The sound of a helicopter caught their attention. "You better clean up fast. We are going to the mall today."

* * *

_At the mall_

Rachel reluctantly tried the animal sweater Mistress V ordered her to wear. "Mistress, are you trying to make me look like a... like a toddler?"

The older woman chuckled. "Call me Valerie. Why? I think you look cute." Valerie leaned towards Rachel and whispered. "Besides, you can't look like an assassin if you don't want people to know who you are, right?"

The brunette blushed and gave a small nod.

The two women paid for their stuff and went outside the mall. A black car stopped in front of them.

"Let's go, Rachel. We are going to Lima. I bought you a small house a few blocks away from your school and this car-" Valerie nodded towards the car. "-will be yours to keep."

"Thank you, miss-" the older woman raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, Valerie." They both got inside the back seat of the car. "What am I going to do before school starts?" The man in front started driving.

"You are going to train in the house- it has a secret basement built for your weapons, do your own grocery shopping to make acquaintances with the local people and at least make yourself look familiar."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "You are not going to stay with me?"

Valerie chuckled. "No, dear, I won't. But I will call you every once in a while." She twirled around her red hair using her index finger. "I got something for you." She took out a small gadget which looks like a cellphone. "It is custom made. We don't want other companies listening to our conversations. I also got you an Iphone- this one you will use for when you start making... friends."

The topic about friends is something Valerie doesn't like. She knows it can trigger something in Rachel. After all, she _basically_ made the brunette kill all her _classmates_ in the organization which, for Rachel, are her friends. She wanted her pupil to learn that, in this business, friendships do not last forever because they count as a weakness._  
_

"Thank you, Valerie."

"It will be a long ride. You may rest your head on my lap." Rachel blushed, but still complied.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the support! :)**

**By the way, in this story, Rachel isn't vegan. Oh and there will be time jumps in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You will be living with two class one agents: Russell and Judy. They will guide you and train you to further improve your skills," said the General as he watched one of his top students load the helicopter with her belongings.

The headmaster can feel the nervousness radiating off from Quinn, but he's impressed because the blonde girl is trying her best to cover it up. The young agent gave him a nod and hopped inside the flying machine.

When Quinn got to her new home in Lima, it was quiet. Too quiet. Once she entered the house with the key given to her by the General's assistant, she sensed something is wrong.

She's right.

A knife came flying her way, but she quickly dodged it and took the gun which was hidden in her boot. Before she can fire towards that direction, she hears clapping and footsteps.

"Well done, miss Fabray," said a blonde woman who looks slightly like Quinn.

A blonde man showed up behind the woman with a grunt, "I was kinda hoping she gets a little cut or something." The youngest blonde raised an eyebrow.

The older woman slapped the back of the man's head. "Oh, hush. You're just mad this young girl is as swift as you."

Quinn snapped out of her shock and pointed the gun alternately towards the other blondes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Judy, and this grumpy old man here is Russell," said the older woman with a smile as she pulls out her badge to show the young agent. "We made a deal: if you dodge the knife, we get your last name. If you don't, you get our last name."

"So it doesn't matter to you if I get hurt- or killed?" Quinn asked incredulously.

Russell chuckled, "We knew the General won't send us an _ineffective_ agent."

The youngest blonde shook her head in disbelief. "What is your last name anyway?"

"That is something you'll have to find out yourself," the blonde man said with a smirk.

Quinn crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I guess you already know my name." The other two blondes nodded. "Would you mind showing me my room?"

Judy gave her a warm smile and lead her to her room. Somehow, Quinn felt like she has a connection with this woman she has just met.

* * *

During dinner, Judy and Russell kept on asking her questions like: _What is your favourite colour? What is your favourite food? Gaga or Perry? _Quinn thinks it's kinda weird for agents to ask another agent those, but she still answered them.

"Are you excited to go to a _normal_ school? It's in two days, by the way."

Quinn nodded, "I don't know. I guess I am a little excited. The General told me what they teach in the Academy is way more advanced than what they teach in normal schools."

"Yes, it is very much advanced. I guess our little _Quinnie _will make us proud when it comes to her studies, eh?" Russell asked with a smirk before taking a drink from his scotch.

The young blonde groaned and hid her face behind her hands, "Please don't call me that." The other blondes just laughed.

"Joking aside. You'll be training every Monday, Wednesday, Sunday. We're not going to train the whole week. We don't want our _Quinnie _getting tired."_  
_

Quinn almost spat her drink and asked, "We're not going to train all weekdays?"

Judy shook her head. "I know in the Academy you train most of the time, but since you're technically on a mission and you'll be going to school, training will be kept on a minimum. Plus, you're a teenager. You should be going out on... dates," the older woman said with a grimace.

"Oh."

"Boys should stay away from our Quinnie, or I will take out my AK-47. And that's just my _least _dangerous gun." Russell said with a grunt.

Quinn frowned. "Dating?"

Judy nodded, "Or making friends. Since you're undercover as a normal teenage girl, you have to do what normal teenage girls do: make friends, date, have hobbies which do not involve fighting or combat."

"I'll think about it," said the youngest blonde.

"Great. Now finish your dinner, so you can go to bed early. The two of us will go to the mall and buy stuff! We'll be buying you school supplies tomorrow, like: notebooks, pencils, bags, pencil cases-" Judy cut herself off when she sees the sad look on her husband. She cleared her throat and softly said, "We'll get you everything you need."

Quinn gave the other blondes a weird look, but continued eating her food.

* * *

Quinn looked at the red Volkswagen in front of her. "I'm a secret international defence agent, yet my car looks like... like a bug. A bug that can easily be squashed."

Russell laughed and patted the top of her head. "You think you'll be able to avoid attention when you're driving, say, a Ferrari?"

"It looks like a toy," the young blonde whined.

"You're a secret international defence agent, yet you whine like a six-year-old," said Judy with a teasing smirk as she waves the car key in front of Quinn.

With a roll of her eyes, Quinn grabbed her keys and hopped inside the car. "I guess it isn't _that bad_." She looked at the two blondes who are looking at her with awe and waved her hand. "I'll see you two after school?"

"Yes, goodbye, Quinn!" The two said in unison which made Quinn chuckle.

* * *

_Normal high school looks scary,_ Quinn thought to herself as she entered the doors of McKinley. _Wait. Did that guy just throw a beverage on someone's face? _She got lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the tall guy walking her way.

"Ouch!" The blonde agent might be at the top of her class, but this new environment took her by surprise.

"Oh, crap! Sorry!" The guy apologized as he offered his hand to the girl he just bumped to.

Quinn took the hand and stood up. "It's okay. I wasn't paying attention to where I'm going anyway."

"I'm Finn. So, uh are you new here?"

"Quinn. I'm a freshman, so yeah, I guess I'm new here."

The tall boy frowned. "I'm a freshman too. I mean, are you new in Lima? I don't really recognize you."

"My family and I moved here from Cleveland." _  
_

"Oh, okay. Cool. Wanna walk around together? Since we're both freshmen, we should stick together." Finn said with a grin.

"Sure."

"You tryin' out for the Cheerios?" The boy asked.

"Pardon?"

"You know the cheer team? Are you trying out?"

Quinn frowned. "Why should I?"

The tall boy shrugged. "You look like a cheerleader. You're blonde and you're hot."

The blonde girl blushed. She's not used to getting called hot. "So you're saying only blondes and hot people can be cheerleaders?"

Before Finn can answer, a laughter was heard from the other side of the hallway. There's a girl wearing an animal sweater, skirt, and knee-high socks, who is now covered in blue slushie. Quinn hears the boy beside him chuckle.

"Why do they do that?" She asks as she furrows her brows. _Are all normal high schools like this? _

"I don't really know, but I guess it's because they think she's a loser." The boy said with a shrug.

"Who are _they?_"

"Oh, the jocks. Cheerleaders and footballers run this place, which is why I'm trying out for the football team later after school. You should try out for the Cheerios." The bell rings. "Hey, I guess I'll see you later," said Finn before walking away from Quinn.

_God, please help me survive this place._

* * *

Rachel's Monday morning didn't start off good. She was about to cook her breakfast, then she remembered she didn't go grocery shopping for a while- she spent all her free time training, so she doesn't have anything to eat. She searched for a convenient store. When she was paying for the coffee and tuna sandwich she bought, the cashier lady kept on giving her piercing glares- she doesn't like doing her job, Rachel guessed. The ride to school was also a pain in the butt. Some douche decided to cut her off which made her brake roughly and caused her coffee to spill all over the front seat of the car and a few drops on her skirt.

The moment she got to the school, she made a beeline towards the washroom, but was blocked by two big guys. Those boys, who Rachel assumed are jocks because of the jacket they're wearing, decided it would be funny to dump a cold beverage on her. _Great,_ she thought. But she wasn't a professional assassin for nothing. She controlled herself before she could break the necks of those idiots and blow her cover.

Rachel continued her walk towards the washroom. When she got inside, she gripped the edges of the sink and looked at the mirror.

"You're Rachel Barbra Berry. You love Barbra Streisand and will one day follow her footsteps. You are loud and bossy. You are-" She cut herself off when she sees someone enter the restroom.

Quinn stood there awkwardly. She didn't know what she was thinking when she ran after the girl covered in blue. All she saw was those chocolate brown eyes and she was hypnotized. She felt like something magical is pulling her towards the brunette. "Uh, hi." _For Christ's sake! You are a professional military agent! Act like one! _"Do you need some help?"

"Yes, please!" _Okay, Rachel, that's too loud. __  
_

"I have spare clothes in my locker. You can use them if you want."

Rachel shook her head. "Don't worry about the clothes. Just help me clean up my hair. After that, I'll go home."

Quinn frowned. "Home? It's the first day of school and you're already skipping?"

_She looks cute. _"Exactly. It's only the first day of school. It won't matter." The brunette grinned.

After introducing themselves to one another, and getting Rachel cleaned up, they both said their goodbyes- feeling a little excited to play the life of a _normal _teenager.

* * *

Their first year in high school ended without them interacting again. Quinn would see a glimpse of brown hair and argyle sweater, but she never got to talk to the petite brunette. _Maybe she got scared of me ever since I started hanging out with Santana and Brittany_. Even though Quinn's new best friends are cheerleaders, she didn't join the squad. She has too much on her plate already. Her looks are enough to bring her at the top of the social hierarchy in McKinley.

When Rachel told Mistress V about Quinn, and the tingly feeling she got when she met her, Valerie told her to stay away from the blonde, so she did. She made sure the taller girl never got the chance to talk to her. The brunette is a little confused though. She told her mistress about Kurt and Mercedes, but she didn't tell Rachel to stay away from them. She just shrugged it off- Mistress V knows what is best for her.

Rachel is shopping for groceries which could last for a month. She is currently looking for baking supplies- she wants to try making a cake for her mistress if ever she decided on visiting her. In her deep thought, she didn't notice the blonde girl standing beside her with a grin.

"Hi, Rach."

If the brunette weren't holding a carton of eggs, she would've pinned the other girl to the ground and pulled out her hidden dagger. "Oh, hey, Quinn! What are you doing here?"

The taller girl chuckled at Rachel's shocked expression. "Grocery shopping with my mom. You?"

"Same, but all by myself."

"All by myself," Quinn started singing.

"Oh, God. You are a dork," groaned Rachel.

"God? I thought you're Jewish?" The blonde arched a brow.

"Why would you assume I'm Jewish?" Quinn tapped her nose which earned her a gasp. "That is a stereo-" The agent covered the shorter girl's mouth and giggled.

"I'm joking. So... I'm planning on ditching my mom. Want to come with me?" The blonde asked as she wiggled her brows.

Rachel thought about it for a while. Mistress V never said why she wants her to stay away from Quinn. Plus, the girl doesn't look like she's harmless, so she nodded. "Let me just pay for these."

Quinn threw her fist in the air and shouted "Yes!" The brunette chuckled. "Do you have a car? I left mine at home since I came here with my mom."

"You had the guts to ask me out when you didn't even have your car with you?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

The taller girl smiled sheepishly and gave her a shy nod. _She looks so cute like this,_ the assassin mused to herself.

* * *

"Where do you want to go?" Rachel asked the blonde as she put her seatbelt on.

Quinn bit her lip. "I was wondering if we can hang out. I mean, when I saw you the first time, I wanted to be your friend. Then stuff happened and we didn't see each other anymore." _Oh my God, you sound like some kind of creep. _

_I like the way she bites her lip. _"Oh, uh, I want to be your friend too." _What Valerie doesn't know won't hurt her. _"Do you want to go to my place?"

Rachel knew she asked the right question when the other girl beamed at her and nodded her head.

* * *

"I can't believe you only have musicals!" Quinn exclaimed. "What kind of parents let their kid only watch musicals?"

The two has spent hours in getting to know one another. They tried baking cookies together which ended up with two giggling girls who look like they were thrown in a giant bucket of flour. They're having a fantastic time- they forgot about their first year in high school where they never got to see one another after the first day.

Rachel huffed and stomped her foot. "You should know that Funny Girl is-"

"Did you just stomp your foot?" The taller girl cut her off.

"You must know that it is rude to interrupt when other people are speaking!"

Quinn giggled. "You're like a child."

"Says the one who doesn't even know how to brush her hair," muttered Rachel.

"Hey! I brush my hair all the time." Quinn stated as she raked her fingers through her hair.

"You look like a lion," Rachel said with a smirk.

Quinn rolled her eyes before pouncing on the smaller girl. "A what?"

"Nothing!" Rachel shrieked as she stared at Quinn. _She really is pretty. _

The two suddenly became silent as they look deeply in each other's eyes. Their moment was destroyed when Rachel's _special _phone rang, signalling she has a message from either her mistress, or the Russian mafia.

Quinn saw the shift in her new friend's eyes. The warm brown eyes that were staring at her just a few seconds ago are now replaced by something she couldn't quite tell. She got off of the other girl and gave her a small smile before helping her stand up.

"I'll just answer this." Rachel said putting a hand above her front pocket, before going out of the house.

Alone in the house, the young agent looked around hoping to find pictures of a young Rachel, but she failed. She saw one picture frame on top of a shelf- a redhead and her new friend. Before she can take a better look, the smaller girl came back inside the house.

"It's getting late. Don't you think your parents are starting to worry?"

Quinn is a little confused with the sudden change of atmosphere, but she has a feeling the phone call the brunette has received has something to do with it. "Yeah. I guess I better head home." She started walking towards the door, but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Let me drive you home."

* * *

The two girls are staring at the Fabray household while inside Rachel's car.

The brunette sighed. "I'm sorry our _impromptu _night was ruined like that."

"Hey, it's okay. At least we got to know each other even just for a while." Quinn gave her a small smile. "We can continue this some other time. We got all summer."

"I can't. I'll be away the whole summer."

"Yeah? Where are you going? To the Bahamas?" The blonde grinned.

Rachel chuckles. "No."

"Where?"

"Not telling."

Quinn pouted. "Why not?"

"Because a cub like you isn't supposed to know things."

"Cub?" the blonde asked with a tilt of her head which Rachel found endearing.

"Yes. You're like a child and you're like a lion, so... you're a cub!" The brunette beamed.

"I am not amused," said Quinn as she tried to stifle a giggle. Her phone beeped.

_Quinn, you better get inside now. -Judy _

The young agent groaned, "My mom wants me inside."

"Someone's going to get in trouble," Rachel sing-songed as the blonde got out of the car.

When Quinn got out of the passenger's seat, she tapped on the window beside Rachel and gave her her phone once it was rolled down. "Type in your number."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "So demanding." She put her usually used number- the one she's using with her Iphone- and gave it back to the blonde. "Goodnight."

"G'night, Rach." Then the blonde took off towards the house.

* * *

"Young lady, where have you been?" Russell asked Quinn sternly once she entered the house.

The youngest blonde shrugged, "I was with a friend."

Judy stood up from her chair. "We were worried about you! You could've been taken away by those Russian mafia members! Those people are cold and relentless! They won't care if you're a teenager- they won't hesitate to kill you! Or- or they might... they might abuse you first!" the blonde woman cried.

Quinn suddenly felt bad for leaving without any permission. She thought because she's a professional agent, Judy and Russell won't worry about her too much. She was wrong. She could see the worry and sadness behind their eyes. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

Russell sighed, "It's okay. At least we know you're safe. Just... just don't scare us like that again, okay?" The young agent nodded. "So who was that person in the car with you? Should I scare him off with a gun?"

Judy arched a brow. "Are you seeing someone without telling us, Quinnie?"

Said blonde groaned. "_She _is just a friend."

* * *

"Don't you think it is kind of strange that we haven't heard anything regarding the Russian mafia?" Russell asked Judy and Quinn.

The three of them are inside the hidden underground room under the shed. They're all looking for information concerning the criminals, but those mafia people have been quiet for a year.

"Maybe they are planning on doing something... big." Judy said as she flipped through the papers they got from the General.

Quinn pursed her lips and thought for a moment, "Or maybe they are waiting for us to attack first. I mean, it is possible for them to already anticipate the attack since one of their members who was caught by the FBI has escaped. It is obvious he would go back to them."

Russell nodded, "How do you think he escaped? He's imprisoned somewhere in Alaska."

Judy shook her head, "This is getting more complicated." She pulled out a piece of paper. "It says here that the mafia has found an... asset to protect the chip. I assume this asset is a person."

"I also assume this same person is the one who helped the guy escaped," Quinn added with a frown.

"If this person managed to help that guy escape without any kind of evidence, then he must be very dangerous. It shows here that he has... killed all surrounding soldiers and blew up the place along with the other prisoners." Judy said with a shake of her head. "Let's take a break for a while."

"I agree. All this thinking is giving me a headache," Russell said with a forced chuckle.

While resting, Quinn's thoughts drifted off to Rachel. She has tried texting her all summer, but she never got a reply. _Maybe she's still on a vacation. I never got to ask her where though. _She sighed. She really wants to befriend the brunette. Her second year in McKinley is starting in a week, and there is still no Rachel.

* * *

When Rachel got back to Lima after accomplishing another mission from Mistress V, she went straight to the bathroom and opened the shower. While the water is hitting her, all she could think about is how she felt so alive when she killed all those soldiers. She feels like being a _normal teenager_ in Lima will cause her to lose her sanity.

At a young age, she was taught how to use different kinds of weapons. At the age of nine, she had her very first kill. She couldn't remember how she felt at that time. She couldn't remember the screams of her _friends_ when she was told to eliminate them one by one. She just couldn't remember, but she knows it got her to where she is now. And she _loves _her life now just the way it is.

Rachel stepped out of the shower. She went to her room and caught a glimpse of her Iphone. She left her phone in her house the whole summer- she didn't need it. When she checked for messages, she found out she has eight from Quinn, three from Kurt, and one from Mercedes. She also has two missed calls from Quinn.

_Hey, Rach. -Quinn_

_Raaachelll. -Quinn_

_Rach, are you back from wherever you were? -Quinn_

_Don't you want to be friends anymore? :( -Quinn_

_Fine. I don't want to be your friend either. -Quinn_

_I'm just kidding. I still want to be friends with you :) -Quinn_

_Pleaaaase text me back once you see my messages, just so I won't think you're dead or something. -Quinn_

_I don't want you dead :'( Text me! -Quinn_

Rachel giggled at the blonde's adorableness and decided to call her.

"Rach? It's 5am in the morning." She hears the blonde groan. Rachel actually forgot about the time.

"Oh, sorry, I just wanted to say hi and that I got your messages. I'll just call you later. Bye."

She hears shuffling from the other side. "No, wait! I'm awake now. So how's your summer?"

"It was good."

"Only good?"

"Yeah. How's yours?"

There was a snort and then, "Boring. I went bowling with Finn, but we spent most of our time arguing. I swear he cheats in bowling."

Rachel tried to keep her jealousy in check. She doesn't know why she is suddenly feeling possessive towards the blonde. "How does one cheat in bowling?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll find out soon."

* * *

Rachel entered the doors of McKinley with a huge smile. She is going to join the Glee club, but not without having Sandy Ryerson fired first. She has been laying low too much. Just being in the background is making her look more suspicious, so she decided to join an extracurricular activity. She actually likes singing and she knows she has an amazing voice. _Maybe I could actually be a Broadway star in an alternate universe,_ she mused to herself.

The assassin passed by principal Figgin's office and heard two people bickering. She looked back to see a very angry Sandy Ryerson storming out of the school. _Mission accomplished._

When classes are over, she made her way straight to the choir room. Rachel was disheartened to see only four people in the room. She took her phone out.

_Quinn, where are you? -Rachel_

_Watching sweaty football players hump one another. Why? -Quinn_

_Ew. Thanks for the mental image. Anyway, would you like to be a part of something amazing? -Rachel_

_You're welcome. Sure. -Quinn_

_Great! See you in the choir room! -Rachel _

Rachel hid her phone inside her pocket and went inside the room. She introduced herself to the other members and vice versa. Her Spanish teacher showed up and told them he is the new Glee club moderator. Mr. Schuester was in the middle of explaining Mr. Ryerson's termination when a cough coming from near the door caught their attention.

Quinn is standing there with two cheerleaders.

"Quinn! You came!" Rachel made her way to her friend.

"Wanky," said the Latina which made the young agent blush.

Kurt stood up from his seat. "Oh no, Mr. Schue! We can't have the Unholy Trinity join glee club!"

"Why not, Porcelain?" The Latina seethed.

"Because you three have made our lives miserable!" Kurt shouted.

"I don't even want to be here, but since Q is trying to get in Berry's pants, I have no choice but to help her."

"Santana!"

"I also want to get in Berry's pants."

"Brittany!" "Britts!" Santana and Quinn shout at the same time.

Rachel just stood there with her brows furrowed. _High school girls are weird. Why do they want to get inside my pants? I don't even wear pants in school. Holy crap! Do they know I'm an assassin? No, that's impossible._

"Enough!" Mr. Schuester shouted. "If these girls want to join, then they will join! We accept everyone."

Santana smirked and headed with Brittany towards the risers to take a sit.

Quinn poked Rachel's cheek with her index finger. "Are you just going to stand there all day?"

The brunette blushed and took a sit. She blushed even more when the young agent decided to take the chair beside her.

"I'm still waiting for something amazing to happen," whispered Quinn to Rachel.

The proximity made the assassin feel hot all of the sudden. She quickly stood up from her sit and blurted out, "I have a song to sing!" She sang On My Own from Les Miserables.

Quinn got suck in a magical world filled with Rachels. Lots and lots of Rachels. She's enthralled by Rachel's voice. She wondered what it would be like if she's Willy Wonka and she has multiple Rachels working and singing for her. She chuckled to herself at that thought.

"Q is having a wet daydream." Her thoughts were interrupted by Santana. Sometimes she wished she could just cover the Latina's mouth with an electric tape and throw her in a ditch, but sadly, it goes against their _code of honour._

"Ugh, shut up, S."

* * *

Rachel and Quinn decided to spend their time together at the mall. They are currently eating sushi in the food court.

"I have this irrational fear where the fish will suddenly become alive and eat me from the inside," the blonde said while Rachel is drinking which made her splutter.

"Quinn! Don't say things like that when I am drinking!" The young agent laughed. Rachel took her time to observe her blonde counterpart. That's when she became more aware of that tingly feeling inside her every time she's with Quinn. _I like her! I have a crush on her! Mistress V will be so mad._

"Rach, are you okay? You look like someone just told you Barbra Streisand is the worst singer ever."

Before Rachel could say anything, Quinn's phone beeped and her _special _phone chimed.

The young agent looked at her phone.

_We have been informed of strange-looking men bringing suspicious luggages behind the Lima General Hospital. We're on our way to the mall to pick you up. We're bringing your battle gear with us. -Russell_

The young assassin looked at her phone.

_Someone tipped off the officials. You have to make sure our business partners get out of the city safely. They're at the hospital. -Mistress V_

"I have to go." The two said at the same time.

"My mom said she wanted me home, so... see you on Monday?" Quinn put her phone inside her pocket.

"Yeah, um, bye." Rachel waved goodbye before both of them took off in different directions.

* * *

Rachel got to her car and opened the secret compartment. She kept her change of clothes here in case something like this happens. She removed her sweater, penny loafers and skirt, leaving her in only her black tank top and underwear. She wore the faux leather shorts and faux leather boots from her compartment. Once she got dressed, she took out the black face mask and wore it. She also wore her long trench coat hoodie to hide her identity better.

Once her outfit is battle-worthy, she brought out her katanas and wore it on her lower back. She loaded her assault rifle and mounted it on her back.

She drove her way to the hospital.

* * *

Quinn hopped inside the van being driven by Judy.

Russell handed her a bag. He is already wearing his gear. "Here, you have to wear these so they won't know who you are. Back up will be coming soon."

The young agent nodded and took the bag. The blonde took out a black helmet and a catsuit. She wore it quickly, put on a bullet-proof vest and decided which guns she will be taking. She took two sub-machine guns and settled a pistol on her belt.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**AN: This story is far from over. Just saying :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to all those who followed, favourited, and reviewed!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

The three blonde agents met with a few other members from their defence organization. Their attention snapped towards the back of the building where a gunshot was heard.

"We better move fast." One of the back-up agents said.

When they got behind the building, they were surprised to see only two people. The one currently standing up is holding a revolver. The guy laying on the ground was the guy who has escaped from the FBI, Quinn recognized. The person standing, who they all assume is a girl-because of her chest and hips- threw the gun towards the lifeless body of the man.

"Who are you? Where are the others?" Russell asked as he holds his pistol towards the unknown woman. His voice is slightly altered due to the headgear he is wearing.

The woman didn't answer. Suddenly, one of the agents charged towards her.

"No!" Russell shouted, but it was too late.

The agent pulled out a knife, but before he can thrust it inside the enemy, she pulled out her katana and sliced him in half- horizontally. It happened so fast, Quinn didn't know what to do. She wondered why Russell hasn't ordered them to attack.

"I'm going to last you this one last time: who are you?"

Still no answer. Quinn notices that the woman's attention is on the lifeless body, so she resolved to move forward and disarm the enemy.

"Agent Fox, no!" "No!"

Rachel grinned behind her mask. Another one to kill. Before she can cut the agent, she was kicked in the face._ This one is fast. I love a little fight._ Her katana got thrown somewhere so she took out the other one. She quickly stood up. The agent kept on throwing powerful kicks and she is trying her best to dodge them.

"Agent Wolf, what do we do?" One of the back-up agents asked Russell. "Do we shoot?"

The blonde man shook his head. "They are too close to one another. If we shoot, we might shoot my daugh- we might shoot agent fox."

Quinn took out one of her sub-machine guns and aimed at the woman in front of her. She hears muffled laughter before everything becomes foggy. "Smoke bomb!" She shouts as she fires towards the direction where the woman is.

The view has cleared out for all of them, but there is no enemy in sight. Even the corpse of the escaped convict is gone. The woman's katana is also missing. The only ones on the ground are five more lifeless bodies of their fellow agents. All of them are cut in half. Quinn takes a look at Russell and sees that he has a cut on his thigh.

"That cut looks deep. We should take a look at it. Her weapon could have been poisoned." Judy told her husband with concern.

* * *

The Fabrays are all in their underground hideout. The other remaining back-up agents went back to report to the general.

"You shouldn't have reacted on impulse, Quinn," chastised Russell while Judy is stitching up his wound.

"But she killed one of our agents!"

"Yes, and then she killed more!"

The youngest blonde scoffed, "Are you saying it's my fault that the others died?"

Russell sighed heavily "No. It was obvious she wanted to get a reaction out of us and she got it. You attacked her. You got too close to her. When we cleared out, a few investigators analysed the place. The bomb she used? That wasn't hers. That was the bomb fastened on your belt. Somehow, she managed to get a hold of it and use it to her advantage."

Quinn furrowed her brows. "Oh."

"That is why we _don't_ just attack or charge forward."  


"I'm sorry," said Quinn, tears streaming down her face. "I- I didn't think of that."

Judy stood up from her place and held Quinn's hand. "Hey, it's not your fault the others got... killed, okay?"

The youngest Fabray still looked unconvinced, so Russell spoke up. "She tried to get me too, but I quickly got out of her way which is why I only have a cut on my thigh. I got to pull out her knife from her belt and plunged it into her. Let's assume the knife is poisoned. There is no way she'll go to a hospital because Lima General Hospital is the only hospital in Lima and going there will be too much of a risk for her."

"So there is a possibility she's dead right now?" Judy asked while rubbing comforting circles on Quinn's back.

"If the knife is poisoned, there is a likelihood she has an antidote, so no. What I'm saying is she is heavily injured right now. Even more if Quinn got to shoot her."

Judy nodded. "Why do you think she killed the escapee? Why would she help him out from prison, then kill him? It doesn't make any sense."

Quinn wiped away her tears. "Maybe she is their _asset_. Maybe the guy had something they wanted. Once they got it from him, she dispatched him."

"I never would've thought their asset is a woman, but it is a probability." Russell took a deep breath. "It has been a long day. We should rest for now."

* * *

After burning the corpse of the escapee, Rachel limped to her car. She thanked whoever it is out there that the poison in her knife moves slowly. She examined the knife inside her left arm. _Good thing I wear sweaters in school._ She drove to her house. Inside, she removed the weapon quickly and injected the antidote to herself. When she is sure that the antidote has worked, she took a bandage and wrapped it around her arm.

Once she removed all of her clothes, she notices a small wound on her hip. _I guess two people got to injure me today. That never happened before,_ she chuckled. She takes a look at it and realizes a bullet passed by her skin. Rachel got disappointed for a moment. If the defence agent _actually_ took a shot on her, she would've gotten a bullet as a souvenir.

The Russian mafia leader, Israfilov, called and informed her they have gotten out of the town safely. Rachel briefly wondered if Mistress V would let her stay here or not since the people she is _babysitting _no longer reside in Lima. Her thoughts were interrupted by her _special_ phone ringing.

"Mistress V?"

"Good evening, Rachel. Good job with the... defence people. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Valerie."

"I called because I wanted to inform you that you will be staying in Lima even though Israfilov and his men ran away from there," she hears a chuckle from the other line. "Anyway, the McIntosh family has required our services."

"McIntosh?"

"Yes, but not the owner of Apple. The McIntosh fortune's heir will be residing in Lima. Their family are business associates with Israfilov. Even though those Russians aren't in that city, their centre of operations is still there and the son of the McIntosh couple will take over."

"What are your instructions?"

Valerie giggles, "So eager. His name is Biff McIntosh. He is two years your senior."

"Isn't he a little too young to be taking over their operation?"

"No one is ever too young to do... _business_. You should remember that." Mistress V clears her throat. "He is going to live with you. He will be going to McKinley as a senior and you will be his personal body guard."

Rachel froze, "Body guard?" _Great, I'll be babysitting a high school boy._

"I know you like getting your hands dirty, but he _needs_ a body guard. Defence military agents are still lurking around Lima, so you have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid to garner their attention."

"Okay."

* * *

"You want me to live in this... thing you call a house?" The McIntosh boy asked with a grimace.

Rachel resisted the urge to roll her eyes and said "If you are concerned about your safety, then you'll have to put up with this _thing_."

The young assassin is helping the heir unload his valuables from the car. "Careful. You might damage those luggages. Those are worth hundreds of thousands of dollars." Biff stated while examining his fingernails.

"Of course," sneered Rachel. The petite girl is starting to get annoyed with the obnoxious brown-haired boy. _He is even more unbearable than Kurt when it comes to his clothes! _

Inside the house, the smaller brunette sees the heir walk towards her room. She watches him throw his messenger bag on _her_ bed.

"Um, what are you doing?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Settling my things down."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but _this_ is _my _room," Rachel said in an irritated way.

"Well, it's bigger and it has its own bathroom. Since I'm your guest, you should accommodate my needs."

The young assassin gritted her teeth. "Whatever you say, Mr. McIntosh."

"Oh, please call me Biff."

Rachel gave him a tight smile. "I'll just grab my stuff and it's all yours."

"That is very much appreciated."

* * *

"Is this a _joke?_" Biff asked Rachel with a sneer. It's Monday morning and the two are standing outside the doors of McKinley. The heir feels uncomfortable just looking at the school. He wanted to go to Dalton, but it's too far from the _centre_.

The young assassin smirked internally. She knows if the heir continued acting like an arrogant brat, he will go home with tears in his eyes. "It's not _that bad._"

"Not that bad?!" He shrieked, his eyes widening comically. "We just passed by a kid getting tossed in a dumpster!" He looks back to the direction where the bullies are, then back at Rachel. "You have to do whatever it takes for me not to experience that kind of brutality. I'm wearing a Dior Homme suit!"

The smaller brunette gave him a deadpan look. "They're _only_ high school bullies. I'm pretty sure you can use your _fencing skills_ to scare them away." Having dinner with the heir last night almost made Rachel kill herself. He kept on blabbering about the medals he got from fencing competitions until the young assassin _accidentally_ spilled the the water on his lap. "We better go inside. You don't want to be late for your first day of school now do you?"

"Ugh! Fine," he said begrudgingly before following the petite assassin inside. Once the two have stepped foot on the floors of McKinley, the heir's eyes widened as he looked at Rachel's arm. "Your arm is bleeding! I thought you bandaged it properly?" He said in a harsh whisper.

The smaller brunette eyed her arm. She's wearing a sweater, but there's a dark patch getting bigger already. "Crap."

"Yeah, _crap._ I thought you're a professional?" He asked as he transfixed his gaze on her arm.

Rachel growled. "You're the one who made me move quickly." She notices his look of disgust. "And stop staring!"

"Well, you're too slow for an assa-" She clamped a hand over his mouth and raised a brow. She removed it after a few seconds. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Rachel sighed, "It's okay. I'll just go to the restroom and fix this."

Before she can walk away from the boy, a voice was heard. "Hey, Rach!" She looked behind the heir and saw Quinn. Once the blonde girl approached the two, the McIntosh boy arched a brow at Rachel.

"Oh, hey, Quinn! Sorry. Can't talk right now! Take care of him for me? Thanks!" The smaller girl said rapidly as she pushed the boy towards her friend. Rachel knows she can't risk anyone seeing the blood seeping from her sweater. She ran towards the restroom.

"So..." The brown-haired boy drawled out.

Quinn frowned. "Who are you?"

"Biff. Biff Berry. I'm Rachel's cousin. It's nice to meet you...?" He offers his hand.

Quinn shakes his hand and eyes him sceptically. "Quinn. I didn't know Rachel has a cousin living in Lima. I didn't know she has a cousin at all."

"Well now you do. It's not my fault my dearest cousin is a secretive person," Biff said with an exaggerated sigh. "She once had her heart broken by someone she truly loved, and now, she is just a shell of what she once was," he added with a faraway look.

"What are you two talking about?" Before the heir can continue whatever dramatic monologue he's thinking of, Rachel showed up beside him. He eyes her arm and notices that there is barely an outline of the blood. _Oh wow, she's good in removing blood stains,_ he thought. The young assassin looked at the two with a confused look.

"Nothing, Rachel. She was just about to show me where my first class is." Biff looked at the blonde expectantly.

"Yeah."

Rachel furrowed her brows. "Oh. Okay, I'll see you later." She leaned closer to the boy and whispered, "Don't do anything stupid." She kissed his cheek. "Bye cousin!" She turned to look at Quinn. "I'm sorry I had to run off like that, but I promise I'll talk to you later. Bye Quinn!" She said before running off again.

"My poor, poor cousin. She's been waiting for someone to save her from the demons that are haunting her and slowly devouring her from the inside." The heir wants to have his revenge. He couldn't believe his _protector_ left him just like that!

The blonde thought it's very strange for a guy to talk like the way the person in front of her is speaking, but she really wants to know more about the reserved brunette. "What happened to her?"

The McIntosh boy smirked. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, you just started saying... weird things about Rachel and it made me curious. So, now you have to tell me more," Quinn said with a shrug as she inspected her fingernails.

"Hmm. May you please accompany me to my classroom? I detest tardiness as much as I detest seeing those letterman jackets." He nodded towards Puck and Finn who are standing by their lockers. The young secret agent groaned, but still helped him find his way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel is inside the abandoned shed behind the school. She has a European woman pinned- her right arm pushing on her neck and her left hand is holding a boot knife. Once she entered the washroom, she heard a woman speaking from one of the stalls and realized she was sent to assassinate the McIntosh heir. She cleaned up quickly and quietly, so she can get out of there. Outside, she waited for the woman to exit the restroom and followed her to wherever she's going.

The young assassin spotted the woman in the parking lot and noticed the sniper she's bringing. _Amateur,_ she thought. She stealthily made her way towards the other assassin and knocked her unconscious. Rachel brought her to the shed and tied her up. She rapidly made her way to the school just to check on the boy. After making sure he's okay, she went straight back to the hired assassin inside the shed.

"Who are you?" Rachel sneered, but was only answered with a dry chuckle. She slowly dragged the knife across the woman's chest. "Answer me or I'll kill you."

"You'll kill me anyway."

The brunette assassin clicked her tongue. "You're right, which is why you should just tell me who sent you so I can make your death... less painful." She can see the poorly concealed fear in the other woman's eyes. "Talk."

"W-Weston." That's all Rachel needed to know. She plunged the boot knife straight to the woman's heart. She took the corpse of the woman to her car after making sure there are no students nearby. She grabbed the gasoline from the back of her car and put the dead body inside the trunk. The young assassin went back to the shed, poured the gas everywhere, and then set the whole thing on fire.

Rachel took out her Iphone and sent a quick text to Biff and Quinn.

_I have to go home, but I'll pick you up after school. _She messaged the heir.

_Hey, Quinn. I'm sorry but I felt sick and I needed to go home. -Rachel _

* * *

Rachel discarded the body of the dead assassin and quickly took a shower. Once she's done, she went out of the house and headed straight to her car to pick up Biff from school. _Oh, wow. I really am a babysitter, _she thought to herself. Before she can open the door to her car, she notices a red beetle parking on the other side of the street. She sees Biff... and Quinn come out of the vehicle.

The young assassin was surprised when the blonde came up to her and hugged her tightly while whispering things in her ear.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I promise I'll be here for you. I'll be your friend, just let me in. I will never leave you just like those other _people._" Rachel gave Biff a questioning look while Quinn is still hugging her.

_What is going on?,_ she mouthed to Biff who only smirked in return and turned his back on her to go inside the house.

"Um, Quinn, as much as I like your hugs, you have to let me go or we'll get wet."

The young agent's mouth dropped open. "W-what?"

Rachel raised her hand- her palm facing upwards. "I think it's about to rain. I can feel a few drops already."

The blonde blushed and bit her lip. "O-oh. "

The young assassin knew she has to tell Biff about what happened, but she just couldn't leave her friend outside. "Do you want to come in?" Quinn nodded shyly and followed Rachel inside the house.

* * *

"_This just in: hurricane Onix has visited Lima and classes will be cancelled until further notice... Communicating signals will be poor... We advice you to stay inside your homes... There would be recurring black outs..._" Rachel just stared dumbly at the television screen before everything went black. And no, she didn't pass out. The powers were cut off.

"Well, this is interesting." Biff muttered as he reached over the shelf beside the T.V. and took out a flashlight. He directed the light towards Quinn and grinned. "I think you should stay the night."

"What?" Quinn and Rachel asked at the same time. Rachel can't have the blonde stay in their house. What if Mistress V calls? Or the Russians?

Quinn was taken aback at the question. Yes, she'd been to sleepovers before with Santana and Brittany, but it's different if it's with Rachel.

The young assassin cleared her throat. "Biff, Quinn's parents may worry if she stayed here." She turned to look at Quinn. "I'll drive you home. You can leave your car here."

The blonde arched a brow. _It seems like she doesn't want me here. Well, Rachel Berry, if you think you can push me away, then you are wrong._ "I think I'll stay the night. I'm just going to send a quick text to my mom" She said before taking her phone out.

Biff tried to stifle his laughter, but he failed. The two girls looked at him questioningly. "Sorry, I just can't help it."

"Why are you laughing?" Rachel asked. She has a _huge_ feeling she knows why the spoiled brat is laughing.

"Nothing. I guess you two will have to sleep together," the heir said before bolting towards the kitchen leaving two blushing girls behind.

"Sleep together?" Quinn asked while giggling.

Rachel is baffled as to why her friend is finding their situation funny. "Yes, Quinn. We have to share the same bed, because there's absolutely no way I'm letting you sleep on the couch."

The young agent swooned. "Thanks, Rach."

"I'll have to go down the basement." The basement is different from Rachel's underground training hideout, but if someone observed where the washing machine is very closely, they'll know there's a secret door behind it. "I'll open the generator."

"I'll go with you."

* * *

"Wow." Quinn is amazed. She thought Biff is just an annoying cousin of Rachel, but now she knows she's wrong. He can actually be... nice.

When the two girls has opened the generator, they decided to stay down there for a few minutes, then they went to the kitchen to cook dinner. They didn't expect the table to look so elegant- like it was from a five star restaurant.

The arrangement looks like it came out straight from a movie where everything seems so perfect.

"How?" Rachel knows she doesn't have most of the things which are on the table, so it's impossible for the boy to just do this without-

"I went shopping yesterday when you were doing... things. You lack utensils and ingredients and-"

The young assassin's eyes widen. "You went shopping without me?"

The heir rolled his eyes. "Relax. It's just shopping."

Rachel tried to reign her anger in. She couldn't just burst out when they have a guest who is completely oblivious to everything. "Okay. Let's just eat. Thank you for arranging this."

The boy just shrugged and said, "I just miss life in-" he cut himself of and gave Rachel a sheepish smile before turning to look at Quinn who has her brow raised. "Let's eat!"

"That was delicious, Biff." Quinn commented once they're all done eating. Rachel nodded her agreement.

"Well, I have excellent culinary skills and my dearest _cousin_ doesn't know a thing about cooking."

"I resent that accusation!"

Biff stood up. "Since I'm the one who prepared everything, you two will be cleaning up," said the heir before leaving the two.

"You know, I think I see now how you two are related," the blonde told the brunette who is currently putting the dishes in the sink.

"Yeah?"

"Even though you're a little... mysterious when it comes to your personal life, you and your cousin are both obnoxiously loud and extremely arrogant."

Rachel gasped and threw foam bubbles towards Quinn. The blonde growled and held the smaller girl by her waist. "Take that back!" exclaimed the shorter girl.

"Uh-uh," the young agent shook her head stubbornly and took a few bubbles to smear on her friend's cheek.

Thus began a bubble war.

"Hey, Rachel, your phone is-" Biff cut himself off when he saw the mess the girls made in the kitchen. "I leave for two minutes and you... _children_ decided to mess up the kitchen?"

Rachel huffed, "It's this person's fault." She poked Quinn's arm which started another fight.

"Enough! Rachel you _phone _is ringing. You left it on the coffee table," the way the heir said phone made the young assassin stiffen and quickly made her way to the living room. The McIntosh boy turned to look at the blonde girl who is currently covered in soap. "What in the world happened?"

Quinn grinned sheepishly. "I was teasing her then she threw bubbles at me and... yeah," she finished lamely while blushing.

"Holy Mother of Jesus of Nazareth," the boy's eyes widen in realization. "You fancy my cousin!"

"Can you talk any louder?"

Apparently, Biff doesn't know what a rhetorical question is. "You fancy my cousin!" he exclaimed louder.

"Oh my God! Shut up! She might hear you."

The heir grinned. "Don't worry. She shuts everything and everyone out when Miss-" He cleared his throat."So you like Rachel, huh?"

"Can you not?" Quinn groaned and sat on a chair.

"She likes you too." The blonde's head snapped towards the boy quickly which made him chuckle. "Isn't it obvious? You're the only person, other than me of course, she has brought in this house. And you know just how _private_ she is when it comes to her personal life."

"I-I don't understand."

"Are you one of those dumb blonde stereotypes?" Biff arched a brow.

Quinn gives him an unamused look before shaking her head. "It's just- Why hasn't she made a move yet?"

"Because my dearest cousin doesn't know a thing about romance or how to woo a girl which is why she would never make the first move."

The young agent frowns. "You want me to be the one to ask her out?"

Biff pretends to think and taps his chin. "Well, not exactly."

"Good, 'cause I don't want to be the boy in our relationship."

"You're both girls, so there won't be a... boy in your _relationship_," he grinned when Quinn realized what she had just said and blushed. "I was thinking of the most powerful thing that can fuel a person in admitting his... or her feelings," he stated dramatically.

The blonde stands directly in front of Biff. "Tell me," she implored.

"Jealousy. We are going to make my cousin jealous."

Quinn scoffs, "Are you serious? Finn, Puck, and even Artie has asked me out already, and she didn't do anything about it."

"Did you say yes to any of them?" The blonde shakes her head. "That's why she doesn't feel threatened at all."

"You want me to date any of those guys?" She asked incredulously.

Biff shrugs. "If you want to date an idiot, or a douche, or a... I don't have anything against that wheelchair kid."

"Artie's not my type."

"Come on. There has got to be someone who you could use to make Rachel jealous." Quinn frowns. She doesn't really like the idea of using someone for her own benefit. She thinks is very selfish, but before she can voice out her thoughts, Biff exclaimed "We can fake date! The two of us!"

"What?"

"Or not exactly date. Just flirt with each other. It will surely rile her up!"

The young agent thought about it for a while. The guy is offering to be used, so she guessed it would be okay. "But what's in it for you?"

The heir shrugs, "I get to piss her off."

Quinn chuckles, "What did she ever do to you?"

"She burned my favourite pair of shoes."

"Harsh."

"I know." The two hears footsteps. "Here she comes." The boy started caressing Quinn's pale cheek with a contented smile.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" Rachel asked while giving the two a weird look. "Because I can go away and wait for the two of you to finish whatever you're doing."

"As a matter of fact, yes. You have just intervened my special moment with Quinn."

The smaller brunette shrugs. "Okay. I'll go turn the radio on to gain information about the weather."

Once Rachel's out of sight, the blonde pushes the boy away. "She seems like she doesn't even care!"

Biff knows exactly how the young assassin appeared to be that way. "She's a great actress!" She was trained to know how to control her emotions and whatever stuff they teach killing machines. "You know, Broadway. Trust me, she'll crack sooner or later. Who knows how long you'll be stuck here with us because of the weather? If we continue being overly affectionate with one another, then she'll have no choice but to profess her undying... _like_ for you."

* * *

Rachel didn't really go to retrieve the radio to listen to the news. She actually stayed near the kitchen to listen to their conversation. She wants to know whatever crap the heir is feeding her friend before she confronts him. The moment she heard him say something about trying to make her crack, she almost stomped in there and dragged him out in the rain just to ruin his clothes. When she discovered the real reason why the two are flirting, she tried to stifle her laughter. _If they think I'll give in, they are so wrong._

She went back to the living room and sat on the couch. The brunette made sure to put her _phone_ inside her pocket. She won't risk Quinn seeing it.

The young assassin frowned when she remembered the phone call she just had with Mr. McIntosh, Biff's father. Mistress V gave him her _special number_ so he can contact him any time. The father asked how Biff's doing- if he's safe. Rachel didn't tell him about the attempted assassination because she wants to tell Valerie first. She did ask him about Weston. Apparently, the Westons are the McIntosh family's rivals when it comes to their business. The two families like playing dirty which is the cost of most deaths from both sides. The Westons are slowly starting to bankrupt, and if that happens, all their resources and capital will be owned by the Mcintosh family.

After speaking with Mr. McIntosh, she instantly called Mistress V and told her everything. Rachel was informed that there is a huge possibility the Westons will be seeking protection from the government. The young assassin is a little confused though. _How did the Westons find out where Biff is? Why would they hire a killer if they plan on running to the officials?_ These questions have started plaguing the brunette's mind after her conversation with Valerie._  
_

Rachel sighed. For now, she would just have to make sure Biff doesn't do anything idiotic, and Quinn remains oblivious to the real identities of the two other people inside the house.


End file.
